Percy and the Funfair
Percy and the Funfair, retitled Percy and the Carnival in American releases, is the fourth episode of the tenth season. Plot Every year, the Fat Controller's funfair comes to Sodor much to the excitement of all of the children and engines, especially Percy. At Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller gives the engines their jobs. Gordon is to take the fairground folk, Toby is to bring the bumper cars, Edward is to haul the carousel, Henry is to pull the roller coaster, James and Emily are to bring the Ferris wheel, and Thomas is to collect the fireworks and the Chinese dragon. Percy is hopeful that he will be given a special job, but the Fat Controller tells him to deliver coal to all of the coal bunkers on the railway. Percy is disappointed; he thinks that delivering coal is not an important job at all. After collecting the coal trucks, Percy sets off with his deliveries. However, whilst waiting at a red signal by a school, Percy sees Edward and Toby pass by. Thinking that helping his friends is much more important, Percy leaves his coal trucks behind. However, neither Toby nor Edward need Percy's help, nor do Emily, James, Henry, Gordon, or Thomas. After trying to help his friends, Percy quickly remembers that he had not delivered any of the coal. To make matters worse, James and Emily are out of coal. Percy realises how wrong he was to abandon his job, so he rushes off to collect his coal trucks. Very soon, thanks to Percy, the coal bunkers are refilled and all of the engines are on the move again. At last, the fun fair is ready and Percy arrives there just as the entertainment begins. Now Percy knows that delivering the coal is a very important job. Characters * Edward * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The School * The Coaling Plant * Maron * The Lumber Mill * The Hay Farm * Maithwaite * Maithwaite Showground Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of the Chinese Dragon since the third season episode, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon. * In some rare photos, Toby's trucks are different colours. * This is the first episode where all the engines' given jobs are mentioned or at least the Steam Team's jobs: ** Thomas - Pulling the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. ** Edward - Pulling the merry-go-round. ** Henry - Pulling the rollercoaster. ** Gordon - Taking the fairground folk to the fair. ** James - Pulling the ferris wheel with Emily. ** Percy - Delivering coal to the stations. ** Toby - Pulling the bumper cars. ** Emily - Pulling the ferris wheel with James. Goofs * Percy passes by signals that are up and didn't stop. * The narrator says, "Toby was pulling flatbeds," but he clearly was not. * When Percy arrives at the funfair, he is seen to Henry's right which is where Toby was earlier. * When Edward passes Percy, the former and Henry's themes are playing at the same time. * When James says "There's no coal at the stations" his right (viewer left) lamp iron is oversized. * Before Percy goes up to James who ran out of coal, he is on the outer track. But when he pulls up next to him, he is on the middle track. * Also, in the full shot of the Fat Controller with his two bodyguards, white tack can be seen on his left (viewer's right) foot. * In the Latin American version, after James' line "There's no coal at the stations." James is mistakenly referred as Henry. Merchandise * Take Along (playset and movie car; both discontinued) * Books - Thomas, Percy and the Funfair and Thomas, Percy and the Funfair In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PercyandtheFunfairtitlecard.png|UK Title card File:PercyandtheCarnivalTVtitlecard.png|US TV title card File:PecyandtheCarnivalTitleCard.png|US DVD Title Card File:PercyandtheCarnivalTitlecard2.jpg|2010 US DVD Title Card File:PercyAndTheFunfairTitleCard.png|Chinese title card File:PercyandtheFunfairKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:PercyandtheFunfairGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:PercyandtheFunfairCroatiantitlecard.png|Croatian title card File:PercyandtheFunfair86.png File:PercyandtheFunfair1.png File:PercyandtheFunfair2.png File:PercyandtheFunfair3.png|The children File:PercyandtheFunfair4.png File:PercyandtheFunfair5.png File:PercyandtheFunfair6.png File:PercyandtheFunfair7.png File:PercyandtheFunfair8.png|Henry File:PercyandtheFunfair9.png|Gordon File:PercyandtheFunfair10.png|Toby File:PercyandtheFunfair11.png|James and Emily File:PercyandtheFunfair12.png File:PercyandtheFunfair13.png File:PercyandtheFunfair14.png File:PercyandtheFunfair15.png File:PercyandtheFunfair16.png File:PercyandtheFunfair17.png File:PercyandtheFunfair18.png File:PercyandtheFunfair19.png File:PercyandtheFunfair20.png File:PercyandtheFunfair21.png File:PercyandtheFunfair22.png File:PercyandtheFunfair23.png File:PercyandtheFunfair24.png File:PercyandtheFunfair25.png File:PercyandtheFunfair26.png File:PercyandtheFunfair27.png File:PercyandtheFunfair28.png File:PercyandtheFunfair29.png File:PercyandtheFunfair30.png File:PercyandtheFunfair31.png File:PercyandtheFunfair32.png File:PercyandtheFunfair33.png File:PercyandtheFunfair34.png File:PercyandtheFunfair35.png|Percy File:PercyandtheFunfair36.png File:PercyandtheFunfair37.png File:PercyandtheFunfair38.png File:PercyandtheFunfair39.png File:PercyandtheFunfair40.png File:PercyandtheFunfair41.png|Edward File:PercyandtheFunfair42.png File:PercyandtheFunfair43.png File:PercyandtheFunfair44.png File:PercyandtheFunfair45.png|Percy and James File:PercyandtheFunfair46.png|Emily File:PercyandtheFunfair47.png File:PercyandtheFunfair48.png File:PercyandtheFunfair49.png File:PercyandtheFunfair50.png File:PercyandtheFunfair51.png File:PercyandtheFunfair52.png File:PercyandtheFunfair53.png|Thomas and the Chinese Dragon File:PercyandtheFunfair54.png File:PercyandtheFunfair55.png File:PercyandtheFunfair56.png File:PercyandtheFunfair57.png File:PercyandtheFunfair58.png File:PercyandtheFunfair59.png File:PercyandtheFunfair60.png File:PercyandtheFunfair61.png File:PercyandtheFunfair62.png File:PercyandtheFunfair63.png File:PercyandtheFunfair64.png File:PercyandtheFunfair65.png File:PercyandtheFunfair66.png File:PercyandtheFunfair67.png File:PercyandtheFunfair68.png File:PercyandtheFunfair69.png File:PercyandtheFunfair70.png|Gordon and James File:PercyandtheFunfair71.png File:PercyandtheFunfair72.png File:PercyandtheFunfair73.png File:PercyandtheFunfair74.png File:PercyandtheFunfair75.png File:PercyandtheFunfair76.png File:PercyandtheFunfair77.png File:PercyandtheFunfair78.png|The Chinese Dragon File:PercyandtheFunfair79.png|Thomas and James File:PercyandtheFunfair80.png File:PercyandtheFunfair81.png File:PercyandtheFunfair82.png File:PercyandtheFunfair83.png|Deleted scene File:PercyandtheFunfair11.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair13.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair14.jpg|Deleted scene File:PercyandtheFunfair15.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair16.jpg|Deleted scene File:PercyandtheFunfair17.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair37.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair38.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair39.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair40.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair71.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair84.png|Deleted scene File:PercyandtheFunfair85.png File:PercyandtheFunfair89.png File:PercyandtheFunfair90.png File:PercyandtheFunfair91.png File:PercyandtheFunfair92.png File:PercyandtheFunfair93.png File:PercyandtheFunfair94.png File:PercyandtheFunfair95.png|Deleted scene File:PercyandtheFunfair96.png File:PercyandtheFunfair97.png|Deleted scene File:PercyandtheFunfair98.png|Deleted scene File:PercyandtheFunfair101.png Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongPercyandtheFunfairMovieCar.jpg|Take-Along movie car File:Thomas,PercyandtheFunfair(book).png|Book File:Thomas,PercyandtheFunfair.jpg|2nd Book File:Thomas,PercyandtheFunfair(Germanbook).png|German Book Episode File:Percy and the Carnival-American Narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes